Transformers Prime: One Good Bot
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: Smokescreen may have made the right decision in saving Optimus Prime by using the Forge of Solus Prime to fix his injuries, but what really convinced him to do so? This one-shot story may explain it. Considered Spiritual because there is no Philosophical genre.


**Transformers Prime: One Good Bot**

Disclaimer: This is a short one-shot fanfiction based on Transfomers Prime Season 3 after the fourth episode, Rebellion. This is what I feel could have happened soon after the end of the episode.

It was late at night and a young Autobot named Smokescreen was making his way towards a room which contained a Cybertronian relic known as the Forge of Solus Prime, a massive hammer which has the power to create anything that the user wishes out of nothing but raw materials alone. However, the Forge of Solus Prime could only be used by a chosen Prime, such as Optimus Prime who is the current leader of the Autobots on Earth, and has a limited amount of energy which cannot be restored, at least not by any method which the Autobots currently know of. Without that energy, the Forge of Solus Prime cannot be used as intended, not even when in the hands of a Prime, which was unfortunately the case for the present situation.

Knowing all too well that the Forge of Solus Prime was completely out of energy, Smokescreen knew that he had to somehow find a way to recharge it for it was the only object which the Autobots currently know of which has the potential to repair another Cybertronian relic known as the Omega Lock. Capable of restoring life to Cybertron, and potentially used as a terraforming weapon as the Decepticons led by Megatron had proven by attempting to do so to Earth, the Omega Lock was destroyed by Optimus Prime with the aid of the an ancient Cybertronian weapon known as the Star Sabre in order to save Earth as the terraforming would have destroyed all indigenous life upon it, including humanity. With the Omega Lock destroyed and the Forge of Solus Prime out of energy, there was no way the Autobots can restore life to Cybertron, their homeworld. On the other hand, if the Forge of Solus Prime could somehow be recharged…

Just as Smokescreen snuck into the room, he noticed a familiar white Autobot who was already studying the forge, and was obviously thinking of some way to recharge it if the Energon Cubes, the primary energy source for all Cybertronians, are of any indication. Raising an eyebrow, Smokescreen asked, "So you're here to find a way to recharge the forge too, huh?"

Surprised by the unexpected voice, the white Autobot turned around to see Smokescreen who was already approaching him. Although not too happy about having his "little side-project" discovered so soon, the white Autobot known as Ratchet nevertheless replied in affirmative, "While I may be willing to accept the fact that we may no longer have the means to restore Cybertron, that does not mean that I'm going to give up finding a way that easily."

Nodding in understanding, Smokescreen asked the elder Autobot, "Anything I can do to help?"

Stroking his chin, Ratchet said, "Well, I could use an extra pair of hands, and you might know something helpful since you know quite a bit about Cybertronian relics."

"I'm glad to help, but I don't know as much about the relics as you might think. I was just a guard at the Iacon Hall of Records," replied Smokescreen.

"Didn't stop you from helping us out thanks to that Phase Shifter you always use," said Ratchet who knew of Smokescreen's exploits with the help of that particular Cybertronian relic all too well.

Well aware that he did not always ask for permission to use the Phase Shifter, Smokecreen sheepishly replied, "Using the Phase Shifter is one thing, but trying to recharge a relic which was used by Solus Prime herself is another matter altogether."

"There is that, now come over here and give me a hand."

As Smokescreen helped Ratchet to build an experimental tool which might be able to recharge the Forge of Solus Prime, the elder Autobot had to ask, "So what convinced you to do it?"

A little confused, Smoekcreen asked, "Do what?"

"Choosing to use the forge to save Optimus instead of fixing the Omega Lock," replied Ratchet.

Although Smokescreen knew that Ratchet held no grudges towards him for choosing to save a dying Optimus Prime, which also caused the Forge of Solus Prime to completely lose all of its energy as a result, the younger Autobot nevertheless winced as though he was being accused of a terrible crime. True, saving Optimus Prime was the right choice in the end as Optimus Prime's stronger new form allowed him to quickly rescue the other Autobots who were about to be killed by the Decepticons, but it did not change the fact that Smokescreen had effectively doomed their home world. Noticing Smokescreen's reaction, Ratchet knew better than to press the young Autobot for answers and thus stayed respectfully silent. A short while later, Smokescreen finally replied, "I… just felt that Optimus should be the one to lead us, not a rookie like me."

Having already known that Optimus Prime would have chosen Smokescreen as his successor should he have died, which was quite a surprise to the rest of Autobots and their human allies, Ratchet asked, "Any particular reason why?"

Thinking over his answer, Smokescreen then answered, "To be honest, I just felt that his story was not meant to end at that time, at least not that way. But, now that I think about it, maybe it's because of what he told me."

"And what exactly did he tell you?" asked Ratchet.

"He told me that the fate of our entire race is more important than any one bot. Personally, I agree with him and I wouldn't have him think otherwise but I also believe that sometimes one good bot doing the right thing is all that it takes to save the world, and I feel that Optimus is that bot even if he himself doesn't think so, you know what I mean?"

Hearing Smokescreen's answer, Ratchet pondered over it for a moment before he wore a smile and replied, "As a matter of fact, I do." Welding two parts together to form a frame, Ratchet continued to speak, "When I heard that Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock, I was so angry with him for destroying our only way to restore our home world that I lashed out at him, not caring that he did it to save this world or that he would never allow innocents to suffer or even the guilt he must have felt for dooming Cybertron. True, anyone would be distraught at what had happened, but I didn't even have the chance to apologize to him properly for that when the Decepticons attacked out old base. When we were scattered and Optimus stayed behind to destroy the Ground Bridge's control systems, I knew that only the worst would happen to him if the Decepticons had things their way. Knowing that we had lost him and realizing that I can never take back what I had said to him, never mind the fact that the Decepticons had quite frankly beaten us at the time, I pretty much wanted to give up until Raf and Bumblebee managed to talk me out of my depression." Completing the frame, Ratchet said, "I know that I had already said it before, but thank you for saving Optimus, and for saving the rest of us in the process."

Hearing Ratchet's confession, Smokescreen smiled and replied, "Your welcome, now let's put the rest of these parts together and call it a night before the others find out about this."

Agreeing with the young Autobot, Ratchet proceeded to completing the experimental device. Once it was completed, although they would have to do a few rounds of testing before they can even consider using it to recharge to Forge of Solus Prime, Ratchet spoke to Smokescreen, "You know, the funny thing about one good bot doing the right thing, is that the bot could be anyone, even the most unexpected among us." Not expecting Ratchet's statement, Smokescreen was about to ask what Ratchet was trying to imply when he added, "And I feel that Optimus was not wrong in choosing you to be his successor."

Blinking, Smokescreen was at a loss for words as Ratchet left the room. Watching the elder Autobot leave, Smokescreen scratched the back of his head and spoke with a grin, "I may be destined to do great things one day, but I'm not THAT good, at least not yet anyway."

As Smokescreen left the room, he never noticed the massive yet surprisingly silent presence of Optimus Prime himself who had overheard most of the conversation. Allowing the young Autobot to walk past him without realizing his presence, Optimus Prime smiled as he silently returned to his quarters to rest for the night.


End file.
